


Another Good Morning

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, bandana gag, switched dom/sub roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Okay so I have an Ethan request! And it’s based on a really short but old video on the impact wrestling YouTube page! If you go on YouTube and search ‘Ethan Carter iii Good morning’ there is a video of Ethan with a pair of handcuffs, gagged, and blindfolded! Anyway, could you write a fluffy, yet smutty imagine based off it? No particular plot really unless you need one then I can come up with something! 💕”The Reader finds an old video of Ethan… and both are inspired.





	Another Good Morning

“Hey, Ethan?”

“Yeah, babe?” he called from the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast.

“What’s this?” Before he could make it to the bedroom, you were already clicking the video.

“What’s what?” He froze in the doorway, watching his slightly younger self remove a gag from his mouth and a blindfold from his drowsy eyes. “Oh, that’s… nothing.” When you didn’t say anything else, he stepped around to see your face. “Baby?”

You were biting your lip. And pressing your thighs together.

With a smirk, he asked again, “baby?” The deeper timber in his voice made you shudder with delight. “You know… I’ve still got the cuffs. You’ve got one of those overnight plane blindfolds. And I’m sure we’ve got at least one bandana in the house. Do you want to try it?”

Another question stuck to your tongue before you could nod. “On me… or can I try it on you?”

His wicked grin made you whine. “Either works for me.” He shifted his stance; you could already see the hard outline in his pants. “Is that what you want? To have me writhing and begging under your touch? Let you control me until I cum over my abs, or fill you up? Either would be your choice. It’s your game, sweetheart.”

“Ethan,” you moaned, reaching up to cup his face.

He stepped back. “I’ll find the cuffs and the gag.”

“And I’ll find the blindfold.” You were off like a shot. The drawer got stuck. You dropped the fabric. And you almost walked into a wall in your hurry to comply. When you got back, Ethan was already stripped down to his boxers and lying on the bed. He held up the handcuffs for you to see. Dropping them to the sheet, he beckoned you over with two fingers using the same curl he would use to bring you to the brink. You hurried to him. His mouth fell open as you straddled his waist. “What can I try first?”

Ethan placed the cuffs in one of your hands, then the blindfold in the other. “Whichever you want, Y/N. You can do whatever you want to me.” His thumb stroked your thigh, making you moan. It never took much, but if he kept touching you like that you would never have control again. He smirked knowingly as the cuffs clicked into place around his wrists. There wasn’t a place to attach them to the headboard, but you had a feeling he would behave and keep his arms up where you placed them. Next, you used the other items. No use wasting any time. Both of you were so ready.

Still, you had room to play. You loved the way his stomach muscles contracted and flexed under your fingertips. The little moans that slipped past the gag. His arms twitched, ready to reach for you. But didn’t. You rewarded him with removing his boxers so his cock could rest on his stomach. He hissed with your first touch. And cried out under the fabric as you took him to your mouth. Then, when he was just about to swell on your tongue, you pulled away.

“Soon, Ethan. Let me play just a little bit more.” Biting your lip, you circled your thumbs over his nipples, humming with delight at how he arched further into your touch.

You nipped between his pecs, making him whimper. A whimper you echoed as you straddled his waist and slowly sank down his length. He filled you completely. Evan as you were adjusting, you circled your hips to feel him bump around every spot inside you. His hips jerked, making you topple forward. You slammed down, pinning his hips to the bed.

“Naughty,” you whispered. His cheeks brightened with a smile. You kissed him over the gag, beginning a slow pace that you would build. “You never fully follow the rules do you, baby?” He made you giggle, mumbling nonsense. “That’s what makes you my favorite. That twinge of wondering where you’re going to go your own way. Like right now. You fill me up so good. So big and thick inside me.” His breath caught, gasping with your words. “And you look so good, baby. All that muscle glowing with what I’m doing to you. Do you like what I’m doing to you?”

His reply was a jumble of sounds that flushed your skin and made your heart pound harder in your chest than before. Your nails left bright red trails on his skin. You hoped he would be able to look at them later and think of you. And maybe grow hard again. Then come find you to relive this all over again. How your bouncing on his cock was growing to a frantic pace. How wonderful it felt to be joined like this. The control you’d given to each other. His name fell from your lips in a hoarse whisper. The embers from the video earlier were a full bonfire of passion now. Ethan was writhing beneath you, growling into the gag.

You tugged the bandana from his mouth and pleaded, “please be close.” You took the blindfold off too. It was nearly your undoing to see the heat in his eyes.

“I’ve been close since you stepped in the room. Cum, Y/N. Please. Plea-“

The brokenness of his voice was the last frazzled straw you had. You shuddered and quaked around him, tumbling apart. Ethan kept pumping his hips until he snapped too.

It was a few minutes before you had enough dexterity to unlock one of the cuffs. Then you fell to lay across his chest with him still buried in your pussy. Your eyes closed as he stroked your hair. It was a distraction. Cold metal sent goosebumps across your skin, and your eyes snapped open at the sound of clicking. Pulling up your wrist, you smirked to see your wrist cuffed to his.

Ethan nipped at your jaw. “I wonder what kind of trouble we can get into like this.”


End file.
